


“I think I’m in love with you”

by GoToHeck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Plays the Piano, i know it’s short but i wanted to get this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoToHeck/pseuds/GoToHeck
Summary: Connor realizes something while watching Markus play the piano.(Short drabble. I know it’s bad)





	“I think I’m in love with you”

Connor really likes going over to Markus’s house. It’s big and warm, there’s plenty to do, Carl is really nice to talk to. You just can’t go wrong with it.

“Hey Connor, I’ve been working on a song on the piano. Would you like to listen?” Markus asked one day. 

“Oh. Of course!” Connor quickly replied.

Markus nodded and headed over to the piano. He slowly sat down and started playing. 

There was something about the way Markus played that just made Connor’s thirium pump go wild.

It was so elegant... And pretty. Is Connor glitching? The way Markus’s face looks relaxed yet focus made him go wild. It made him feel like he had butterflies in his non-existent stomach. What is this feeling? Wait...

Is he in love with Markus?

Well, there are a lot of people who are in love with Markus which is not a surprise. He did earn freedom for his entire species.

Yeah this was definitely love. Oh shit.

The song soon ended and Markus turned to Connor. “What did you think?” He asked. Connor then quickly said without thinking,

“I think I’m in love with you.”


End file.
